Epidemic!
by NessaTasartir16
Summary: Karena and Wilbur investigate Todayland University and Todayland High School respectively to solve the mystery involving students going missing. Karena almost falls prey to a parasitic wasp, but can Wilbur and his team of Cornelius, Jonathan, Violet, Donatello, and Lillianna save her in time?
1. Wilbur: Daydreams

**Well, here it is: Epidemic! I usually don't put a lot of action in the beginning of my stories, but considering the title, that may change...just for this one. Oh, and Happy New Year!**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**August 22, 2039-Todayland, North Montana**

_"Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_

_I may be ugly, but they sure love to stare._

_Drama doesn't follow me, it rides on my back_

_I may be-"_

I groggily woke up after shutting the alarm off on my phone. Today was finally my first day as an upper classman- a junior in high school. I decided that the first thing to do was to call my beautiful girlfriend. I smiled as I daydreamed of her epic singing voice, singing to me within a distance.

"_Hello?" _I got out of my dreamworld as Karena Michelle Edwards answered the phone.

"Hey, honey," I said with a smile.

_"Hey, Wilbur," _she responded. "_Excited about the biggest years of your life?"_

"Well, I'm not quite sure about the 'biggest' part," I replied with a chuckle. "But I am excited about the next two years."

_"Well good!"_

"So, how's the new apartment?" I asked.

_"So much better than the first one,"_ Karr answered with enthusiasm. _"And Elizabeth's been a terrific help to help me get settled in."_

"Well that's great to hear!" I paused, not knowing what to say. "Say, are you working tonight?"

_"Well, I was planning on seeing you and maybe...going out to Futureburgers." _I chuckled. I love my girl's spunk.

"I love you, Karr."

_"I love you too, Will. So, I'll see you tonight?"_

"You bet." I blew a kiss into the phone. "What time?"

_"Is 5:00 okay?"_

"Five sounds great. See you then. Have fun in class."

_"Yeah, like philosophy will be fun."_

I chuckled as I hung up the phone. I stretched out my arms and got out of bed. I was dreading going to school again, but I was so excited to actually drive my own car to school. I had gotten a car for my sixteenth birthday right after Karena and I returned from New York.

**FLASHBACK**

"Oh, Wilbur! You didn't have to."

"Oh come on, Karr! You know I love you to the universe and back."

I pulled my girlfriend in for a kiss while I carried her bridal style after I parked the time machine in the car. Karr broke the kiss when she turned her head away from my body.

"Umm...Wilbur, is there something you're not telling me?"

I put Karena down and looked in the same direction. There, in front of me, was a navy blue flying car right next to the time machine. I raised an eyebrow, but jumped when I heard the door opened. And I felt a strong hug from behind me.

"Happy Birthday, little buddy!" I put my stern face on when I pushed myself off of my hugger: Carl.

"Carl, my birthday was last month. I'm pretty sure I don't have two birthdays."

"Well, your parents forgot to give you something," Carl explained with a smile.

"Okay, so...what's the deal with the car?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"It's our birthday present to you." I turned around to see my parents walking in the garage, hand in hand.

"This is _my _car?"

"All yours, honey," my mom answered. "You deserved it, Wilbur." I felt a hand on my shoulder, and I looked down to see my girl's pretty green eyes.

"They're right you know," Karr chimed in. "It was my idea."

"But why didn't you buy your own car?"

"Well, I figured that a certain handsome man would drive me to our dates and not the other way around," Karena answered. I rushed in to hug her and kissed her in the cheek.

"You...are...the best girlfriend ever!" I exclaimed. "Thank you so much."

**END OF FLASHBACK**

"Wilbur James Cornelius."

I heard snapping, and I snapped back to reality. I was actually in the dining room, enjoying my breakfast of strawberry-flavored pancakes.

"Please don't stare off into space at the table," my mother reprimanded me.

"Sorry, Mom. I'm just so excited to actually drive to school by myself."

"Just try not to do anything stupid," my dad chimed in.

"Dad," I shot him a look. "I'm not a preteen anymore. I'll be okay."

"Sorry, sweetie," my mom replied. "We're just a little overprotective ever since Rachel tried to kill you."

"Oh, puh-lease! Don't refresh my memory." I really hated talking about my freshman year because my girlfriend almost got killed...twice.

"Okay, okay! Just saying."

"Can we please go back to the present?" I asked with my hand on my forehead, wanting to change subjects.

"Ah geez Wilbur, it's 7:45!" My mother exclaimed. "You gotta go!"

"Mom, it's too early."

"Wilbur, it takes five minutes to get to school," my dad explained, which was pretty obvious for me.

"Fine, I'll put on my shoes and be out the door in five."

I walked to the transport tube, which took me back to my room. I quickly put on my Converse shoes and placed my backpack on my back, still not believing I was a junior in high school. I almost walked out the door when I realized that I forgot something.

"Ah, my keys!"

"WILBUR!" I moaned at my mom's shouting.

"HANG ON A MINUTE!" I yelled back, continuing to look for my car keys. I couldn't find them anywhere!

_Oh wait...I put them on the nightstand._

I hastily walked on the levitation platform that led me to my bed, and there were the keys.

I flipped onto the first floor and ran out the door and rand into the garage, inserting the garage code that _I _had changed to make my life easier.

I ran, accidentally, into my car, which did hurt.

"You okay, little buddy?" Carl asked. "You seem nervous."

"And Mom isn't helping!" I answered. "And my head hurts."

"Relax, little buddy. Just concentrate on your first day of junior year."

"I'll try," I replied with my head down. "Mom just now got me nervous because we talked about that one year."

"Fresh-"

"_Don't _say it," I shot out with my hand up. "I gotta go."

"Good luck, little buddy."

"I'll need it, trust me."

I started my car and flew it out of the garage toward my hometown of Todayland. I turned on the radio to listen to the news...I gotta be curious about what's going on once in a while. All I heard was reports about the weather and how my dad invented another item to help everybody in the environment.

"Breaking news in the Land of Today," the news reporter said. _Breaking news? We never get news like that unless it was a tornado or blizzard warning. _"Todayland University student Jeanette Roland has been reported missing. She was last seen wearing a purple dress at her apartment in Calgary, North Montana. She has blue eyes, brown hair, weighs 135 pounds and is 5 feet 7 inches tall. She is currently 21 years old. Her mother reports that she was driving to her first day of classes last Monday and has not been seen since. If anyone in Todayland has any information, please report it to Todayland USA News."

I parked the car in the high school parking lot and I just sat there, thinking about what I had just heard. I had realized there was another mystery going on in Todayland when I heard the bell ring all the way from the parking lot. I looked at the time on my phone, only for it to say it was 8:10 in the morning. I was late for class.

* * *

**So, I've also decided to write previews for the next two stories-"For Good" and "Pride and Justice" (this one will start a new series of stories). I'm actually kind of excited to write these two, especially "Pride and Justice" because there are going to be new characters. Summaries of the two stories are in my profile. Thanks for reading, and I'm looking forward to upload more :)**


	2. Karena: Student Missing

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I was so glad to be done with that philosophy class, the only class on Mondays. I can see a use in it, but not in the music field. I could see some psychology, but philosophy? Not so much.

My thoughts were interrupted by my phone ringing. I took out the phone to find out my boyfriend was calling me.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Karr. I may be a little late for our date." _

"Late? You're never late for our dates. Is something wrong?"

_"I'll explain when I get there at 5:30."_

"Okay then. Be safe, hun."

_"I will."_

I hung up, worried about Wilbur. I could think of a few reasons as to why Wilbur would be late: he had homework, he got in a fight with a girl at Todayland High School, or he got a detention for being late to class. I shrugged it off and decided to ask him when he would get there.

My apartment was only a few blocks away, so I've been walking for the past two weeks. It was so nice out this month, so I decided to take the advantage of enjoying the sun. Right now, I was wearing my favorite kelly green dress with the gold swirls and green heels. My hair was curly and up in a ponytail, and I was wearing gold eyeshadow. I was debating during the walk home whether to keep the dress on and redo my makeup or change my outfit and redo my makeup. Since Wilbur was going to be late, I had a little more time to myself.

I was greeted by my robot buddy Elizabeth as I opened the door to my apartment.

"How was school today, dear?" Elizabeth asked as I dropped my backpack right at the door.

"Eh. It's philosophy," I replied. "It was a little draggy today."

"Is it the subject itself or is it the professor?" Come to think of it, she had a really good point. My philosophy professor was decent, but not the best in the world.

"Probably both, Liz. I kept thinking about my date with Wilbur. Only a quarter of the class was spent actually paying attention to the lecture."

"Let me help you get dressed for that date of yours, dear," Elizabeth offered, but I declined.

"Thanks Liz, but I was thinking of a particular dress for the occasion."

"Like this one?" I turned to see Elizabeth holding a dress that was turquoise in color with dark blue swirls around the neckline and the bottom of the dress.

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"This shade of blue is perfect for a date at Futureburgers," Elizabeth said. "And it looks really good on you."

"I personally think it brings the green out of my eyes," I replied with a smile.

"So what time is the date?"

"It was supposed to be at 5:00, but Will's gonna be late for some reason, which is weird; he's never late for our dates."

"Something happen on his first day of school?" Liz asked.

"I do admit, he's had a lot of action the past two years. But I really hope he's not being hunted down at the very beginning of junior year."

"Hunted? In Todayland?" Liz sounded shocked, but I don't blame her.

"Yeah, he was hunted during his freshman year, but he never wants to talk about it. He wasn't hunted last year, but he went through a lot to help a friend fit in and take her back home."

"Wow, and yet you tell me he loves adventure?" Liz asked.

"I'm not quite sure of that now," I replied, and then looked at the time. _4:50. _"I should get ready."

I walked out of the room with the blue dress and took off my green one, all while taking out the ponytail and washing off the makeup.

* * *

"Hey Wilbur."

"Sorry about that," my boyfriend said, rubbing his neck.

"You're nervous?"

"No, it's not that. Let's order our food."

Again, I fell in love with the 60s music that played in the restaurant. It's been awhile since I ate in the restaurant, so I was going to enjoy the experience as much as possible without having to worry about my speech class tomorrow. Wilbur ordered a hot dog with pickles, ketchup, and mustard while I ordered a cheeseburger with onions, pickles, mayonnaise, and ketchup. We decided to share a french fry, and so we ordered a large fry. As far as drinks go, Wilbur ordered a Coke while I ordered a bottled water. Right after my boyfriend paid for the food, I was shocked at what happened.

"Are you Wilbur Robinson?"

"Yeah," my boyfriend uneasily answered. "Why do you ask?"

"I am to tell you that the store manager has looked over your application and wants to interview you on Wednesday at 3:30 PM," the robot cashier, a female, explained.

"Really?" Wilbur asked, his face beaming. "Sounds good to me!"

"Awesome, thank you. Your order number is 152."

We walked over to a table and got ourselves settled in. Wilbur offered to get the food, and so I sat down and waited. I had never thought that my handsome boyfriend would apply for a job; I wondered if that was why he was running late.

My thoughts were interrupted when Wilbur came back with the food. I immediately helped myself to a few french fries before opening my delicious cheeseburger.

"So, was applying for a job the reason you were running late?" I asked, and Wilbur chuckled.

"Good guess, but no. It's more bad news than good news." My smirk faded.

"What happened at school today?" I asked.

"It wasn't at school, though I was given a warning about being late," Wilbur sighed as he explained. "I was listening to the news on the way to school and heard that a student from Todayland University went missing." I quickly gulped my water in shock.

"Who?!"

"Jeanette Roland. She's been missing for a week. I had my dad look into it, but he found nothing. It was just like Jeanette disappeared without a trace. Do you know anything?"

"I don't really know her very well, unfortunately," I solemnly answered. "Are there kidnappers in town again?"

"Not that I know of" Wilbur answered. "The news report said that she was last seen driving her own vehicle from her apartment. I'm guessing she went missing at the University."

"Some college students who are in sororities would force new members to drink excessive amounts of alcohol-"

"Alcohol's _been _banned since 2020," Wilbur replied angrily. "Are you saying students are illegally carrying alcohol on campus?"

"Maybe it's wine that college students are drinking," I said. "Because it's definitely not beer."

"Wine's only allowed at weddings. You know, for my dad inventing robot sentries, there isn't a lot of security anywhere else other than home."

"But if it isn't anything alcohol-related," I replied. "Then what is it?"

"I don't know," Wilbur sighed. "It's only the first day of junior year and we already have a mystery, unlike the last two years where the mystery started two months into it. Then again, you said 'if.' It could be alcohol, or it could be something else. Can you look into it?"

"Wilbur, I'm not the police," I answered with my hands up. "If more students go missing, then I'll investigate. But right now, we're going to wait."

"Please don't wait too long."

"Trust me, Will. I know what I'm doing."

The rest of our date was spent in silence as we ate our food. Wilbur offered to drive me home that night, and I went right to sleep, thinking about what would happen if I was the student who went missing.


	3. Wilbur: Possibilities

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"* (yes, one of the Turtles will be featured in this chapter!)**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**September 27, 2039**

Four more students from Todayland University have disappeared since my first day of junior year. Jeanette, the first to go missing, was still nowhere to be found. Now the police sentries from Robinson Industries were on duty at the University. Even my dad went over to the University to ask professors about what they knew about the missing students. Students who were majoring in forensics or criminal justice or law were forbidden to join in on the search for the five missing students under my dad's orders. Outside of that, school continued on as normal.

Luckily for Todayland High School, no one went missing yet. As much as I dread going to school, I care about what happens. After what had happened in my life the past three years, I would cry if someone were to be kidnapped or hurt. Karena was already crying after the third student from Todayland University went missing. I tried to comfort her many times, even though my getting the job at Futureburgers wasn't good news enough for her.

Today, after Karr called Denny's to request a day off, we were sitting in my room trying to decide what or who could possibly carry out the responsibility for the students missing.

"Do you know anybody in the University who is...you know," I paused, rubbing my neck on my bed. "Crazy?"

"Not the mental kind of crazy," Karr answered while sniffing. "I don't know of anyone who would do such a thing, like kidnap students who are learning for their careers."

"Outside of Rachel and Shredder and Karai."

"I'm pretty sure they're still in their prisons around the globe," the brunette replied. "I don't know, Will...I just want to investigate."

"_No_," I said in my stern voice. "My dad specifically said that no student of Todayland University is to investigate the disappearances."

"I know, but I can't help it."

"All we can do, sweetheart, is wait." I kissed my girlfriend in the head as I made the statement. "You'll see them again, I promise."

"Wilbur, I don't even know those people, and yet I feel sorry for them."

"It's gonna be okay." I continued to sooth my girlfriend as she buried her head onto my chest and under my chin. I decided to turn on the radio to hear if there was any news about the missing students.

"Breaking news from the Land of Today. Two more people have disappeared out of sight." I closed my eyes in sadness. "Todayland University sophomore Denise Taylor and Professor Kenneth Roberts have both last been seen in room U-2034 at the university. The room is now off limits to students and will only be accessed by authorized personnel."

"Well, there goes my biology class," Karr said.

"Why?"

"It's a lab class, and that room is where I do my labs," she explained.

"I feel terrible for Denise," I said with sadness as Karr looked up into my brown eyes.

"Why?"

"I knew her from freshman year," I answered. "She was one of the few people who supported me to try out for color guard."

"Oh I hope she'll be okay," my girlfriend replied.

* * *

**A few days later...**

* * *

"Hey, Karr."

_"Hey."_

"So what's going to happen about your biology class?" I was in bed after school talking on the phone with my girlfriend.

"_It's cancelled because we were supposed to use that laboratory. It was a lab class."_

"So will you get credit for it?" I asked.

_"No. Fortunately, it's the only science class I have left to take. There's always next semester. If the lab is closed next semester and I don't get a different lab, then I have to take it during summer."_

"Yikes."

_"Well, I gotta go back to work. I love you, honey."_

"I love you, too. Be safe."

I hung up the phone and got off the bed onto the platform. I lowered to the first floor and walked over to the lab to find my dad working on some sort of project.

"Hey Dad, can we talk?"

"Sure Wilbur." My dad put his project down on the table and took his goggles off as he turned around in his chair with a smile. "What's on your mind?"

"What do you think is causing all of these disappearances?" I asked after a sigh escaped my mouth. My blonde father pondered the question with a hand on his chin for about a few minutes.

"I really don't know, Wilbur," he finally answered. "It's possible that we do have another kidnapper in Todayland, or it could be a mystical force."

"Dad," I replied with a confused look on my face. "I thought you didn't believe in myths."

"Well...no." My dad stood up and placed a hand on my shoulder. "But the one thing you should always do, Wilbur, is to open your mind to many possibilities. Like I said earlier, there could actually be a kidnapper, one of the prisoners in Asia could've escaped, or it could be a natural force. Really, it could be anything."

"Karr doesn't think it's any of the prisoners in Asia."

"Let's pray she's right," my dad replied. "But promise me you or Karena won't investigate all of these disappearances."

"I can't say that about myself, but I'll protect Karena in any way possible."

"I'm serious, Wilbur James Cornelius. I don't know what I'd do if I found out you disappeared."

"Don't worry, Dad," I assured him, now placing my hand on his shoulder. "It's under control."

* * *

_"Dr. Hamato speaking."_

"Hey, Donnie. It's Wilbur."

_"Well hi there, Wilbur!"_

"Sorry to interrupt your work," I said to the genius turtle over the phone in New York. "But I have a question for you."

_"Personally, you made my day," _Donatello replied. _"I could use a break from the search."_

"Search?" I asked in shock and horror. "Did Lilli get kidnapped again?"

_"Thank the Lord, no. Lilli's safe and sound with her mother. I've been searching for this parasitic wasp that I've kept since 2013."_

"A wasp that's still alive after 26 years?" I asked.

_"This is no joke, Wilbur!" _Donnie exclaimed. _"This wasp is a mutant one. I've been keeping one of the hatchlings from that Kraang lab after what almost happened to me and my brothers...that is after Mikey saved us. But now its gone! I can't find it anywhere!"_

"I doubt that there is a...mutant wasp...here in Todayland," I said uneasily. "But if in the 5% chance that I do find the wasp, my dad and I will keep it locked and let you know."

_"Thanks Wilbur. Now what was it that you were gonna ask?"_

"Are Shredder and Karai still in their prisons?" I asked.

_"We would be the first ones to know if they were to escape," _Don answered. _"But no, they haven't escaped."_

"Well, that's a relief."

_"Why do you wanna know?"_

"There have been some kidnappings at the school Karena goes to. We didn't think it was Shredder or Karai, but I wanted to make sure."

_"Wow...I hope they'll be found soon."_

"My dad's already on the job," I replied.

_"Well, I gotta get back to work. I'll talk to you later. It was nice talking to you."_

"It was nice talking to you, too."

I hung up the phone, feeling somewhat at peace. But I was troubled at Don mentioning a parasitic wasp. I laid down on the bed, hoping Karena will have info about this wasp.


	4. Karena: Missing Wasp

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I collapsed onto my bed in my apartment after a hard day of work. I took orders from a lot of people...I'd say about 60 people due to the majority of them being families, but granted, I got a lot of tips, which would help with my apartment bills. Just as I was about to sleep in my Denny's uniform, I heard my "Truly Madly Deeply" ringtone, which meant that my boyfriend was calling me. I groaned as I grabbed the phone from my dresser and answered the call.

"What do you want, Wilbur?" I asked tiredly.

"_Sounds like you had fun at work today."_

"Oh yeah. Ten families and two businessmen."

_"Ten families?" _Wilbur asked with astonishment on the other side. _"Nice!"_

"Right...so how's the job going?"

_"Okay...I'm a cook. Not the best job ever, but hey, it's worth the money."_

"I remember the one time you cooked for me," I replied with a smile.

_"Yeah, that wasn't the best job I've done either." _I laughed at my cocky boyfriend's statement.

"Hey, you took care of me. So why did you want a job anyway?"

_"I know my family's being generous because...well, we're the Robinsons; it's our nature. But it would feel nice to actually support myself. Sometimes I feel as though my dad is supporting every single person in this house, and it feels as though we work for nothing because he's the richest person on the planet."_

"Well, look at it this way: Tallulah has her own shop, Laszlo's an artist, Art delivers pizza, Billie is a conductor, your mom's a musician, and your dad's an inventor. Your dad can't buy every single member of the family everything."

_"True." _I heard Wilbur sigh on the other side. _"I don't know what I'm saying. Maybe there's more to it than I think, but then again, I'm only a teenager."_

"Do you wanna go to a different subject?" I asked confused.

_"Yeah, I didn't really call to talk about jobs anyway."_

"Really? Why did you call me then?"

_"Do you know anything about a mutant parasitic wasp from the TMNT TV show?"_

"Look, Will, all I know about it was that that episode aired _after _I moved. I heard it was about a wasp who hypnotizes Leo, Raph, and Don, and Mikey would have to fight his brothers on his own."

_"So, other than that, you know nothing?"_

"I'm afraid so," I replied. "Why do you ask?"

_"I called Donatello earlier today and he told me that the wasp went missing."_

"Didn't this happen over 20 years ago?" I asked.

_"He must've kept it frozen to have it last that long."_

"Then how did it escape?"

_"I really don't know."_

"Could it be here in Todayland?" I felt uneasy at this point.

_"I told him it was unlikely. If I were to find it, Dad and I would have to keep it locked."_

"Well, I'll do some research and bring you up to date tomorrow."

_"Sounds good. Love you."_

"Love you, too." I hung up before Wilbur said good-bye, and I went right to sleep.

* * *

**One day later...**

* * *

"Okay, so I'm looking up a mutant wasp from the **TMNT** TV show? Alrighty then."

I sat down at the desk in my apartment on my day off of work looking up whatever information Wilbur needed on this parasitic wasp. Out of the four websites that I had read that related to the episode in the show, the wasp would infect an animal and brainwash it to watch over the egg, and then kill the host after the hatchling would be born. Back in 2013, Leo, Raph, and Don were infected, but survived after the wasps hatched, all thanks to Mikey.

Then I looked up on what a real parasitic wasp was. Instead of killing the host by eating them, they pupate inside the host, who would already be dead. As I was disgusted by the information from both the show and the websites, I gave Wilbur a call.

* * *

"But why would it escape from New York now?" Wilbur asked as we sat on my bed.

"I don't know, Will," I answered. "I really don't know."

"If this really is the cause of all of these disappearances, then we should keep watch," the Robinson said, leaving me to sigh.

"You know, hun, I'm starting to think that it may not be a person, but we should open our minds like your father said."

"Breaking news from the Land of Today," the radio spoke.

"Puh-lease tell me at least someone's been found!" Wilbur pleaded.

"Todayland High School freshman Penelope Cockerham has been reported missing."

"The high school?!" we both exclaimed at the same time.

"She was seen with Todayland University student Jeanette Roland before the high school was in session Friday morning in Room 124. This room has been off limits to all Todayland High School students as cameras reported the University student biting the high school freshman."

"Biting?!" we both exclaimed in shock as my boyfriend turned off the radio.

"Well, we definitely have a clue now," Wilbur concluded. "A student who had been missing before bit a student who is missing now? So is Jeanette still missing or no?"

"I think we should put Carl on the spot," I said, and the black-haired Robinson nodded in agreement.

* * *

**WILBUR'S POV**

* * *

"Dad, Carl, we need to talk." Karr and I walked into the laboratory with the bad news. We waited until both my dad and Carl gave us their attention.

"There has been a student at Todayland High School who disappeared," Karena announced. "Jeanette was found in the classroom biting Penelope, a freshman."

"Meanwhile, Donatello told me that the mutant parasitic wasp that he kept for 26 years has disappeared from New York City," I explained. "After hearing today's news, we now know that it couldn't be a kidnapper."

"This is very grave news," my dad replied.

"So, we were wondering if Carl can investigate the scene in Room 124 at the high school," Karena requested. "To see if he can give us any clues."

"Any word from Jeanette?" my dad asked.

"Not that I know of," I answered.

"That's why we're requesting Carl's help," my girlfriend explained. "Plus, if this is a natural force, Carl can't get infected; he's not an animal."

"What does that mean?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"A parasitic wasp only infects animals," Karena answered. "You're a robot, so therefore, if a wasp were to attack you, you'd be invulnerable." She paused before talking to me. "To my surprise, I found a professor whom I've met before I moved at the University. She's a biologist, so maybe she can help us out."

"As we've said before, _no, _you are not to be part of the investigation," I said sternly.

"I'm not asking to be!" the brunette cried. "I just need some intel since the first disappearance was in the University. When I have free time next month, I'll make a visit to her office."

"Why not now?" I asked.

"The next couple of weeks are so busy with work and all that I have _no _time to myself."

"Well, at least have Elizabeth help you out," my dad suggested.

"Oh I will, I promise."

* * *

**I apologize if this chapter wasn't as exciting. The reasoning behind the last scene in this chapter is because without it, this document would only have 938 words; my minimum is 1000. Plus, I need to transition into my next ideas. So, Wilbur gets some info from Carl and then Karena will visit the biologist and get info from her. Thanks for reading!**


	5. Wilbur: Eggs?

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

**Two weeks later...**

WILBUR'S POV

"Hey little buddy, I think I found something."

"What is it Carl?" I asked as I pressed a finger to my ear.

"I found some sort of slime on the floor," Carl answered. "I don't know what it is though; it's not like anything I've ever seen."

"Go on. Did you find anything else?"

"I took a look at the security cameras, and the newsman was right. But it's too disturbing to talk about via comlinks."

"You are seriously not saying that I actually have to see the cameras?!" I cried angrily.

"I can't explain without tearing up."

"Fine...I'm coming to the school right now to pick you up."

I angrily walked over to the transport tube and went to the garage. I hopped into my car and I flew off to the city.

* * *

"This is interesting," my dad said as he examined the slime in the lab. "This is really fascinating!"

"Why is that?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"This yellow substance that Carl picked up at the high school is mucus," my dad explained. "But I've never seen anything like it!"

"That's what I said," Carl said nonchalantly.

"So this is from a natural force?" I asked.

"Apparently so. Okay, let's look at those cameras, Carl."

Carl inserted a disk into the computers, and the video came to life.

"Hello?" the student known as Penelope asked as she walked into the room. "Mr. Smith?"

"Penelope? Is that you?" Penelope turned around to see Jeanette...one of the missing University students!

"Jeanette!" Penelope exclaimed as she ran over to her friend. "Everyone was so worried about you!"

"It's going to be alright, Penelope," Jeanette assured her. "Now let's go." The high school freshman shot a confused look at the University student.

"Go? Where? I have school, and I need to talk to my biology teacher," Penelope said.

"Biology? Well that's new," Carl said sarcastically. My dad and I shushed him as the video continued to play.

"We need to protect the egg," Jeanette explained. _Egg? What egg?_

"What are you talking about?"

"You don't know?" Jeanette, all of a sudden sounding demonic, asked. "Well, then let me show you." Then she lunged at Penelope...and tried to bite her! The high school student screamed and tried to run away from Jeanette, who had the yellow mucus on her teeth! Penelope approached the door only to find it locked, and she found herself cornered.

"Stay away from me!" Penelope cried as she barely escaped Jeanette's bite. She tried to somersault away, but cringed in pain when the university student finally succeeded in biting her. All of our mouths were open as Penelope passed out. After a couple of minutes, Penelope's eyes shot open, but they were completely black.

"Let's protect this egg that you speak of, sister," Penelope said in a demonic voice, and the two missing students jumped out the window, breaking it in the process.

"I can't watch anymore," I cried and I dialed the genius turtle.

_"Dr. Hamato speaking."_

"Donnie, it's Wilbur. I think your wasp is here in Todayland."

_"What?" _ Donatello exclaimed. "_Are you sure?"_

"My dad and I just watched a video of one of the missing students biting another missing student," I explained with sadness in my voice. "They also mentioned something about an egg. Also, Carl found some mucus in that same room and my dad examined it, but he doesn't know where it comes from."

_"Sounds like the parasitic wasp alright. At least those two students must have the virus if the wasp is, as you say, in Todayland."_

"If that's so," I asked. "Can you whip up a cure?"

"Those students may be hard to find," my dad chimed in. "Let's just hope Karena will have the information we need to find them before more students go disappearing."

_"Or worse, before the students that were missing from the beginning are dead."_

"Let's pray that does not happen," my dad said, and I nodded my head in agreement.

* * *

"So Jeanette was actually found biting Penelope?" Karena asked as we sat in my room. "Maybe she was brainwashed."

"That's what Donnie thinks," I replied. "Again, I'm not certain if the wasp is in Todayland, but it's definitely starting to sound like it."

"So have you visited this biologist yet?"

"I made an appointment to see her tomorrow," Karr answered with a smile.

"Please give us some answers," I pleaded.

"You forget, Wilbur Robinson, that she has super powers."

"Super powers? Like what?"

"Oh...she can turn invisible, she can shield people without the enemy knowing, anything invisible related."

"She sounds familiar."

"She should," the brunette said, pointing a finger at me. "You've briefly met her."

"I have?" I asked, confused. "When?"

"Remember when you were kidnapped by the Magician?"

"Oh you _had _bring that up."

"Sorry," Karr said, and then she continued. "After you came back alive, the Incredibles were in the room." I started to remember who all was in the room, and after looking up information about them once, the memory started to come back to me.

"Violet Parr? Really?" I was astonished that the super heroine was a professor at Todayland University after all these years.

"That's right," my girlfriend said with a smirk. "She's a professor of biology, but she also majored in forensics. She may give us a clue to the students' whereabouts."

"And, here's another idea," I chimed in. "Since this involves some sort of chemistry, try asking your dad to assist you."

"Uh, Wilbur, if you remember correctly, he doesn't live in this world."

"Yes, however, Lilli said that everything morphed together. So it may be possible that your dad does exist in this world, only he may be older than he was back then."

"Well, let's look it up then to see if my dad really _is _here in this world of today," Karena suggested, and I nodded in agreement, giving her a kiss on the cheek. She took out her phone and started to try to look up information about her father, Jonathan Edwards.


	6. Karena: Professor Violet Parr

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "The Incredibles"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

"J-o-n-a-t-h-a-n space E-d-w-a-r-d-s...and enter!"

It only took a few seconds for Google to give me results, and I touched the first link.

"_Jonathan Nathaniel Edwards is known worldwide as a chemist in Los Angeles, California_," I read out loud. "_He was born in 1972 in Sacramento, California to Robert and Margaret White Edwards as an only child._"

"So it is your dad?" my boyfriend, who was sitting next to me with a hand on my arm, asked as my face lit up.

"Yes! It is my dad! He did morph into this world after all!" I continued to read on, and we had learned that my dad had retired only three years ago from Chem Laboratories in Los Angeles, as he is now 67 years old.

"Sounds like seeing your dad will be worth a visit," Wilbur said as I finished reading.

"Yeah, but I can't until Thanksgiving," I replied as the Robinson teenager performed a face-palm.

"Doy! It's only October!"

"Besides, I need to see Professor Parr first," I explained. "Like I said, she was also a forensics major, so she may be able to pick up some sort of trail in the campus. This could be our first lead to what really happened to those missing students."

"Sorry to change the subject, but whatever happened to your grandparents?" Wilbur asked.

"You know, I really don't know," I answered.

"Let's look it up!" my cocky boyfriend exclaimed, and I calmed him down. I had recently discovered that my phone had a command mode, so I decided to check it out.

"Computer, look up information about Robert Charles Edwards."

_Access granted._

"Computer, take me to the first link."

_Opening link._

"_Robert Charles Edwards unexpectedly passed away in his home on April 7th, 2026 at 7:30 AM_. _He is survived by his wife Margaret White Edwards, his son Jonathan Edwards, and his granddaughter Karena Edwards. He is preceded in death by his daughter-in-law Evelyn Green Edwards and his brother Charles Robert Edwards._" I tried not to cry, remembering about what had happened to my mother in the car accident and to my uncle, who had brain cancer, but Wilbur spoke up first.

"I'm sorry, Karr."

"Hey, it's okay. If I can get over my mother's loss, then I can get over this one." I paused and stared down at my phone. "Computer, look up information about Margaret White Edwards."

_Access granted._

"Computer, take me to the first link."

_Opening link._

"_Margaret White Edwards was best known as an accountant at Chem Laboratories in Los Angeles, California. She was born on May 16th, 1948 to Jared White and Isabella Rose White as an only child. She was married to Robert Charles Edwards, who died in 2026 to a heart attack. She has one child, Jonathan Edwards (married to Evelyn Green Edwards-deceased), and she has one grandchild, Karena Edwards."_

"Your grandma's 91?" Wilbur asked.

"Apparently so," I answered.

"So, are you going to see her too?"

"Will, I really don't know. But let's focus on the present, okay?" I paused, letting out a sigh. "So, now both you and Donnie say there is a wasp in Todayland?"

"Karr, if there really are kidnappers in Todayland, they wouldn't be brainwashed," Wilbur explained. "I don't think Jeanette would know what she was doing in her consciousness."

"And yet, she was kidnapped before the tapes happened."

"I believe that the wasp and or the egg is in that room at the University, but no one's found anything." Wilbur started to get up as he finished talking and started to pace across the room.

"Because no one can go in there; only the sentries," I said, but then a thought entered my mind. "Wilbur, did your dad change their recognition at all?"

"What do you mean?" my boyfriend asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Your dad told me they could only recognize you and me," I explained.

"I can ask him," Wilbur answered. "Meanwhile, talk to Violet and see what you can come up with."

"Roger there, Captain Time Travel," I said with a wink, making Wilbur chuckle quietly.

* * *

**A day later...**

* * *

I knocked on the door to the super heroine's office downstairs, knowing that going into an office without knocking was disrespectful. The door opened, and there was the black-haired super with no wrinkles to show!

"Hi Professor Parr," I said with a smile.

"Oh please, Karena, call me Violet," the 48-year-old biology professor replied. "I owe you for saving my mom, so I'm glad you made this appointment. Come on in!"

I walked into her office and was impressed with how it was designed. There were newspapers all over the place with stories about how Invisigirl used both her invisible powers and her forensic skills to stop what were the remaining criminals in America. After the last news article, there was a letter telling the super heroine had earned the key to Todayland and that Cornelius and other engineers built statues of the Incredibles to pay their respects to them as crime was finally done.

"I see you've been busy," I complimented on her newspaper decorations.

"Oh yeah, a lot has happened in over 30 years," Violet explained. "But after what news I've been hearing lately, I guess crime never really stops anywhere."

"Wilbur isn't so sure about the disappearing acts of students being crimes," I replied with my head down. "He thinks they were brainwashed by a wasp."

"Karena, darling, a parasitic wasp doesn't brainwash people."

"I know, I looked it up online," I replied. "But if you have read Dr. Donatello Hamato's work, he has kept a mutant parasitic wasp frozen in his labs for decades, especially after he was almost killed by one. He has told me and Wilbur that the wasp somehow escaped, and both he and Wilbur think that it's here in Todayland. Wilbur especially thinks that the wasp is in U-1024...maybe along with the egg that was mentioned by two of the missing students."

"Which two?" Professor Parr asked.

"Jeanette Roland and Penelope Cockerham."

"I'm afraid I haven't heard from Jeanette since even the first day of classes." It was Violet's turn to put her head down. "She came in the office eager to meet me and I told her I was looking forward to have her in class. But she never showed up."

"I just hope she isn't dead," I replied.

"You and me both. Unfortunately, I was forced to take her off my list, since it's now October."

"My biology class ended up being cancelled since my labs were supposed to be in that room," I explained.

"Sign up for my class over summer!" Violet said excitedly.

"Why summer?" I asked, surprised she asked me to be in her class.

"I doubt the lab will be up by spring semester, but my classes are the most fun in summer."

"Well, I think you've convinced me well enough," I answered with a smile, but then got back to business. "Since you're also a forensics major, is there any way you can find traces of any of the missing students here?"

"I'd have to do it when all of the students are gone," Vi answered. "Why do you ask?"

"So far neither Cornelius or the sentries found anything in that room."

"Well, I can look outside the room, but I'm not allowed to go in," Violet explained.

"That's all I ask, Professor."

"Sounds good. How will I contact you?"

"Here, it's my cell number. Feel free to contact me." I handed her a piece of paper with my number on it. I thanked her for the time and rushed out of the office to go to my philosophy class.

* * *

"So she didn't know anything?"

"Vi can't go in the room, but she said she'll have a look around," I explained to Carl. Wilbur was at his job working as a cook, but I went to the Robinson House anyway. Besides, I needed a heart-to-heart conversation with the robot.

"I hope she knows what she's doing," Carl said.

"Carl, this is Violet Parr...Invisigirl...we're talking about! I'm sure she can get out of any situation by herself, especially after 35 years." I paused and wondered if Carl found anything useful other than the mucus. "So did you find out anything else?"

"This is one strange mystery because I can't even find anything," Carl explained.

"Seriously? I really hope I don't have to investigate for myself."

"You will do no such thing, Karena," Carl warned. "You know what Mr. Robinson said."

"But what if the situation gets worse? Or if Wilbur's right about the mutant wasp brainwashing people...what if there's an epidemic around Todayland University...and Todayland High School?"

"I really don't know, Karena. All we can do is hope Professor Parr will find something."

Just then, I heard my phone rang, and I took it out to answer it.

"Hello?"

_"Is this Karena Edwards?" _

"Yes it is. May I ask who this is?"

_"It's me, Violet. I found something...a trail. It's faint, but it's very visible."_

"Can you describe it so that I can send Carl over there?"

_"Actually, if you can tell Carl to meet me by the U-building entrance right now, that will be great. I will call you and describe what's happening then."_

"I'll do that." I hung up the phone and turned toward Carl. "Well, Violet did find something, but she doesn't know what it is. She needs your help."

"Are you serious, Karena?!"

"Relax, Carl!" I said in my Wilbur Robinson tone. "I'll drive you over there, and I'll just keep watch in the time machine."

"Why the time machine?" Carl asked with a raised eyebrow.

"I don't have a car and Wilbur's car is at Futureburgers. And since I know I can drive the time machine, that's what we'll be using."

* * *

I looked up from my music to see Carl running toward the machine. Violet had also ran out of the building toward her own car, and I watched her to make sure she was safe. I opened the hood so that Carl could get in and turned around to hear what he found out.

"Well?"

"It was the same mucus I found in the high school," Carl explained. "And I found some DNA from one of the missing students."

"Jeanette's?"

"No, Denise's. Denise was on the campus looking for another student to bite, but the sentries showed up at the campus, so she escaped. She lost some mucus along the way."

"How does a victim lose mucus from the teeth?" I asked with confusion.

"Drooling," Carl answered.

"So, we pretty much have no clues?" I asked.

"No." I heard my phone ring only to find out that it was Wilbur; I figured he was home after his shift at work.

"Hello?"

"Karr, where are you and where's the time machine?!"

"The time machine and I are at the University. Vi found something and asked for Carl's assistance. They only found the same mucus Carl found at the high school, only it was from a different student."

"Carl's with you?" Wilbur asked. "Well, no wonder he didn't scare me when I walk in." _Well, that was random._

"Oookay. We're on our way home now. I'll see you later."

"Love you too."

I chuckled at Wilbur's good-bye roared the time machine to life. But I frowned shortly after, realizing that other than the mucus, we had no leads as to why students are disappearing.


	7. Wilbur: Epidemic

**Well, we are half-way through January, and so far the story with the highest amount of views is "Saving the Future!" This story is the second highest, so thank you, thank you, thank you!**

**This chapter is very, if not, a little emotional...just thought I'd give you a heads up.**

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "The Incredibles," or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

* * *

**One month later...**

"Breaking news from the Land of Today."

"Puh-lease tell me we have good news," I groaned into my pillow as I lay awake on the bed.

"Todayland University sophomore Robert Woods and Todayland High School senior Christine Walker have been reported missing," the radio said as I groaned into my pillow. "The numbers continue to climb as there are now 27 students from Todayland University and 8 students from Todayland High School who have gone missing, along with 3 Todayland University professors."

"This is an epidemic for sure now," I said outloud to myself as I heard my phone ring.

"Hello?"

_"Wilbur? It's Donnie."_

"What up?"

_"When's your Thanksgiving break?" _Donatello asked. _"I figured I could visit Todayland to see what's going on over there."_

"It's getting worse," I replied regretfully. "I was just listening to the radio, and there are now a total of 38 people from Todayland missing."

_"Thirty-eight?! And no one's heard from any of those people?"_

"Nope. Professor Parr, my dad, and Carl are continuing to investigate."

_"Who's Professor Parr?"_

"Have you heard of Invisigirl?"

_"That's her?! I did not know she was a professor."_

"Yeah, Karr got in contact with her. She's both a biology major and a forensics major." I paused as I thought about one more scientist. "And I've been trying to get Karr to communicate with her father, who is a retired chemist. But she continues to claim that she's not off of school until Wednesday."

_"Jonathan Edwards? I remember him. Well, I'm coming to Todayland with my brothers tomorrow."_

"Your brothers are coming too?" I asked with shock. "Who knew? But will Lilli be okay?"

_"Lilli is staying with her mom,"_ Donnie answered.

"Okay. Well, I gotta go; I got school."

_"Have fun, Wilbur."_

"Oh you better believe it." And with that, I hung up the phone. I really, really hope that no one else will go missing as today is color guard tryouts.

* * *

I walked in the building only to find almost the whole entire group outside the gymnasium.

"Uh, what's going on?" I asked, but I got shushed by Bonnie.

"There's a ghost in the gym!" she exclaimed quietly, and I gave her a confused look.

"Hang on a second." I put my stuff down and walked toward the door.

"Wilbur, wait," Mr. Samuels warned. "It could be dangerous."

"Trust me, sir. I'll be fine." With that said, I opened the door to the gym. It was a little dark, so I took out my phone, which had a flashlight.

"Hello? Is anyone in here?" I continued to ask the question until I heard a roar...or was it a snarl? I turned my phone toward the sound, and I was shocked as to who it was.

"Penny? What are you doing in here in the dark?"

"Oh, just browsing," Penny replied. It was very unusual for the high school junior to say that, considering she was a straight A student and wasn't all that adventurous.

"Are you okay, Penny?" I asked.

"On the outside, maybe," she answered, but she sounded off. "But you'll never escape with the egg!"

"You got bitten!" I exclaimed, realizing that it was the virus Donnie was talking about. Penny lunged toward me, trying to bite me, but I barely managed to escape and kick her in the groin. I heard the door open, and Penny fled.

"Great...now as to who bit her this time-"

"Wilbur! All you alright?" I turned to see my coach running toward me with a worried look.

"I'm fine, but I can't say the same about Penny."

"Penny?" Arwen, the high school sophomore, asked in fear. "What happened to her?"

"It sounds like we have missing student number nine," I answered regretfully.

"Is the school gonna be closed?" Lois, a sophomore, asked.

"I highly doubt it," Mr. Samuels answered as he turned on the lights. "Well, let's get these tryouts underway."

"Wait." I held my hand up as the students trying out froze in their spots. "I see something." I walked over to the shiny liquid that was on the ground...and it smelled really funky. Nevertheless, I took a closer look at it, and the yellow liquid looked really sticky. I didn't take a chance touching the stuff in case this was the cause of the virus. I took out my phone and called Carl.

_"Did you forget something again?"_

"Carl, seriously! This is an emergency. I need you and Dad to come to the high school gym right away."

_"What did you find? Your lunch?"_

"Carl!" I exclaimed impatiently...and angrily. "Penny went missing, and I found some mucus on the ground!"

_"Why didn't you say so?"_

"Just get over here," I replied with gritted teeth, and I hung up the phone.

* * *

_"So did you have tryouts today?"_ my girlfriend asked as I lay on my bed on the phone. Karr was on break, so she was able to squeeze in a few minutes.

"Yeah...very late though."

_"Late? Why?"_

I turned my phone on speaker mode and turned on the radio to where I bookmarked it.

"Penny Davis, a Todayland High School junior and a member of the color guard, went missing today after she tried to bite another member. There has been no word from Todayland University on the 27 missing students, but sources have found a trail of blood right outside of room U-1024."

_"Poor Penny," _Karr said. _"I hope she'll be okay."_

"Me too," I said, remember my time with Penny on the color guard the past few years. "I wonder what that trail of blood is about."

_"Is Carl and your dad doing a search on it?"_

"They're both at the University with Violet," I answered when I heard a silent ring in my phone. "Hey Karr, I got an incoming call. Can I put you on hold?"

_"Actually, my break is just about over. So I'll talk to you later. I love you, and be safe."_

"You too." I paused to answer the call. "Hello?"

_"Hey little buddy! Did you make the varsity squad?" _Carl asked.

"Carl, duh. I'm a junior," I answered. "However, Mr. Samuels thought my routine was the best he ever saw from me and made me co-captain with Susan."

_"Way to go!" _I heard my dad say on the other line.

"Thanks!" I exclaimed with a smile, which faded after remembering what I was going to ask. "So did you find anything on that trail of blood."

_"Yes, we did, Wilbur," _Violet answered. _"We found two different blood types on the floor as well as DNA from the mucus. One of them was O+, which belonged to Rose, and one was A+, which belonged to Madeline."_

_"I went in the room while your dad and Violet stayed outside," _Carl continued. _"And I'm afraid I have bad news: 7 wasps hatched from an egg I found in there."_

"Seven?!" I exclaimed with horror.

_"As there were two traces of blood and mucus, only two of the wasps remained in the room."_

"Wait, how could you tell there was seven?" I asked.

_"I watched the cameras," _Carl answered and then continued. _"The other five went out to other locations unknown, one of them I'm guessing went to the high school." _I heard a sigh. _"I'm afraid Rose Wendall and Madeline Herman didn't make it."_

"They...died?" I said, tears forming in my eyes. _What will Karena say to this?_ "But any news on the other 37 people?"

_"Not that we know of," _my dad said. _"But we'll keep hunting. Especially for Jeanette since she was the first one to go missing."_

_"We're gonna let you go Wilbur, so that you can calm down," _Violet explained.

"Okay, I'll talk to you later."

I hung up the phone, and even though I didn't know these students, I started to cry in my pillow. After I let out most of the tears and wiped my eyes so that I could see, I took my phone out and prepared to text my girlfriend.

_**RobinsonW23: **Hey Karr. I'm afraid I got some bad news. Can you meet me and the Turtles at Robinson Industries tomorrow?_


	8. Karena: Jeanette

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons" or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

**_RobinsonW23: _**_ Hey Karr. I'm afraid I got some bad news. Can you meet me and the Turtles at Robinson Industries tomorrow?_

My heart sank when I got my boyfriend's text just after I got back on the clock. I put my phone away and waited until I would print off the receipt of a table I was waiting on. I had already gotten their order taken and so I was just helping other families who wanted to be fed. I waited on a total of five tables after my break. My job as a waitress can be pretty exhausting sometimes, but I love it.

"Hey, Karena, can I see you please?" I heard the general manager, Zoe, ask me. Not having anything to do at the moment, I followed Zoe into a booth where it was unoccupied. We sat down, and all of a sudden, Zoe had a smile on her face.

"I've seen how hard you work for the past few years," Zoe explained. "And words cannot describe how proud I am of you."

"Thank you, ma'am," I replied with a smile.

"I wanted to ask you first before I officially tell my answer to my boss. How would you like to be an assistant manager at Denny's of Todayland?"

I could've sworn my heart skipped a beat as an exciting smile crept up to my face.

"Me? An assistant manager?!"

"Why not? I could use someone with great organization and...oh what's the word for it...on top of things."

"That's four words, ma'am, but I'd love to," I answered with a smile.

"Excellent! I will train you on what you will have to do, and you should be promoted within the next couple months."

"Thank you so much!"

I returned to my job...and I was so excited about my promotion that I kept dropping at least one plate on the ground! Luckily, it was near the kitchen and not near a customer. I was also so excited that I forgot to text Wilbur back.

* * *

**One day later...**

* * *

_I'll be your dream, I'll be your wish, I'll be your fantasy_

_I'll be your hope, I'll be your love, be everything you need_

I woke up to find that Wilbur was calling me. I groggily grabbed the phone off my dresser and accidentally pressed the decline button.

"No, no, no!" I held the home button down to activate voice command. "Computer, call Wilbur Robinson."

_Calling Wilbur Robinson._

After only one ring, I heard the phone on the other side.

"_Is something going on over there, Karr?" _Wilbur asked. _"You never decline my calls."_

"Sorry, just woke up and pressed wrong button." _Way to use proper English, Karr._

_"Ah gotcha. So you never answered my text yesterday. Are you coming to Robinson Industries today?"_

"Yeah, sorry. I was so excited that I totally forgot to text you back."

_"You're full of excuses today, and it's only 6:50 in the morning."_

"Well, excuse me. I work a full-time job at Denny's and go to school full-time. And with all the missing people thing going on, I think being promoted is a nice change of pace."

_"Ah that's cool..wait a minute. Did you say 'promoted?'"_

"Yes!" I exclaimed squealing. "I'm gonna be an assistant manager in a couple months!"

_"Well, congrats to you. You deserve it."_

"So what time should I meet you guys?"

_"The Turtles and I agreed at 9 AM. Will that work?"_

"That will work fine since my break started today."

_"Awesome. I'll see you then. Love you."_

"I love you too."

* * *

"Hey guys! Sorry I'm late...I guess my brain liked to sleep today."

"Geez, Karr, just make sure your brain doesn't overload with sleep," Wilbur replied jokingly.

"So what's the bad news?" I asked, not wanting to laugh at the moment.

"Rose and Madeline didn't make it," Wilbur said with a somber look. "Carl found a trail of blood and mucus mixed together from the two students."

"Ohmygosh," I gasped with a hand over my mouth. "What about everyone else?"

"No news," Donatello replied.

"So we've devised a plan to try to hunt down as many of the missing students and professors as we can," Leonardo explained as I gasped.

"You're not going to kill them, are you?" I asked shockingly.

"Nah, just tie them up in chains," Michelangelo answered.

"We've already agreed that Jeanette is the most important one to catch," Raphael explained. "She was the first one to go missing and is still alive after all these months."

"Right," I agreed. "So what's the plan?"

"We'll split into two groups," Leo explained. "Wilbur will go with Mikey and me to the east side of Todayland while you stay with Raph and Donnie on this side. There are a total of 37 people missing, so we're gonna try to catch as many victims as possible using chains and plasma handcuffs."

"That sounds like a good plan," I replied. "But I kinda didn't bring a weapon."

"Catch, Karr." I turned to see Wilbur throwing a bo staff at my direction. With ease, I caught the staff and placed the sheath on my back.

"Alright, let's move!"

* * *

"Wilbur, have you found anything yet?"

"_Not yet," _my boyfriend replied. _"We'll definitely let you know when we find...oh wait. Leo, Mikey, over there!"_

"Wilbur? What's going on?"

_"Call you back, honey."_

I heard the phone click, and so I hung up.

"Hey, Jeanette! Come here!"

I turned to see that Donatello had spotted the number one student to go missing. The three of us-me, Donnie, and Raph, started to run after her. Out of the corner of my eyes, I could see the two Turtles taking out their weapons as we ran toward Robinson Industries. Toward my left, Donnie also took out a chain, and toward my right, Raph put away the sai on his right hand and replaced it with a chain...the chain that the Nightwatcher from the 2007 movie would use.

We finally ran fast enough to catch up with Jeanette. Don threw his chain at the student while Raph used his chain kind of like a lasso. Jeanette was successfully captured as the three of us went up to her and Don gave her some sort of vaccine. When we had caught her, Jeanette's eyes were completely black, just as Donnie described a victim with the virus. Now after being given the 'vaccine,' her eyes looked normal enough to be perfectly fine.

"Wait, what?" Jeanette asked in her normal voice. "What's going on?"

"You tell me," Raph said with a glare.

"Raphael, wait!" I yelled as I approached my fellow classmate from Todayland University and gave her a smile. "You may have heard of me, but it's best if I introduce myself formally as you may have trouble remembering things from the past. I'm Karena Edwards, junior at Todayland University."

"Todayland University?" Jeanette asked, and then she had a shocked expression on her face. "Ohmygosh, my classes! I gotta go!"

"Wait, Jeanette!" I was lucky she was conscious enough to stop in her tracks and turn around to face us.

"What day do you think today is?" Donatello asked.

"August 15, the first day of classes," Jeanette answered, and it saddened me. "Why is it colder than it was earlier?"

"Honey, it's November 23," I replied. "We just got out for Thanksgiving break."

"It's November? Have I traveled in time?" I chuckled at her questions, but I also felt really sorry for her.

"It really is November, Jeanette. What was the last thing you remember?"

"I was in room U-1024, getting ready for my biology class," Jeanette explained.

"Room U-1024?" Donnie asked in horror.

"Yes, that was where my biology class was to take place. As I looked around the room, waiting for other students to come in, I spotted a funny-looking egg in the room. After I approached the egg, I don't know what else happened."

I got my phone out and called Cornelius, and if I was lucky, Carl would be with him; both of them needed to hear this.

"_This is Cornelius speaking."_

"Hey, it's Karena. We found Jeanette."

_"Oh that's great! She isn't dead?"_

"No, Dr. Hamato was able to cure her. She told me what she did before she got the virus. You'll probably want to hear this."

I turned toward Jeanette, who was still in chains.

"I'm going to need you to tell Dr. Robinson everything you just told me, okay?" I held the phone to Jeanette's head after she agreed to it, and she said the story again to him.

* * *

"Karr!"

I turned around to see Wilbur, Mikey, and Leo running over to us.

"Oh good, you found Jeanette!" Wilbur exclaimed.

"Did you find anyone?" I asked.

"We found Penelope," Leo replied. "But there's one catch." I then noticed that Wilbur's face was a little bit red.

"Wilbur and Leo were able to destroy the wasp that was near her," Mikey explained. "But it was too late. She was already liquefied."

"Great, now that's three people who went missing and are now dead," I replied with sadness.

"Penelope...is dead?" Jeanette asked in horror, and tears started to form in her eyes. "I was her mentor while we were in high school together."

"Wait, do you know that you bit her, giving her the virus?" Donatello asked.

"I...bit her?" Now Jeanette really started to sob. "And now she's dead?! What if I get caught for murder?! I'm so scared!"

"Hey, sweetie, it's okay," I soothed her, rubbing her shoulders. "It wasn't your fault."

"But I bit her!"

"You didn't know," Wilbur replied. "The parasitic wasp had control of you via the virus."

"The goal of the wasp was to eliminate anyone who would be a threat to the egg," Donnie explained. "And apparently anyone who would expose the secrets of the egg now."

"Maybe you can help us find the other students," I suggested to Jeanette. "You've been under the virus the longest, so maybe you know some stuff."

"I'll try my best," Jeanette answered through sobs, but also through a smile.


	9. Wilbur: She Got Bitten!

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

**FYI, until the end of the story, this will only be in Wilbur's POV. It will be explained in this chapter. Enjoy!**

* * *

WILBUR'S POV

**One month later...**

"_Wilbur_!"

"Karr?" I turned around to find my brunette girlfriend panting on the sidewalk along the high school just after dismissal bell rang. "What are you doing here? Aren't you at work?"

"I called it off today," Karena replied.

"So you could chill with me?" I asked with a smirk.

"Well, yeah, there's that, but it's more grim than happy." My smirk turned into a frown.

"Wilbur, they're shutting down Todayland University," the college junior explained with her head down. "There have been too many students going missing lately. The numbers increased since the beginning of the year." I had tuned into the radio this morning only to find out that not one, but five more students from Todayland University and three more students from Todayland High School went missing to make the total number of 47 people missing, including the five people who had died the past month.

"Now that you mention it," I replied with a hand on my chin. "Some students have been disappearing from the high school lately, too. As a matter of fact, one of the members of the guard went missing yesterday."

"Who went missing this time?" the brunette asked.

"Bonnie."

"What could be happening with the investigation?" Karena asked with shock as I sighed.

"I don't know, Karr...I really don't know."

"I don't know about you, but I'm going to the university to look around." Now I wholeheartedly agree with her, but what if something went fishy?

"I'll go with you," I cut in. "You can't go in there alone."

"Wilbur, you're not a student there-"

"Listen, my school's now involved as well," I explained with a stern face. "I deserve the right to know what's going on, especially as a Robinson...and your boyfriend."

"I'll call you while I look around."

"But, Karr-" I was interrupted with a kiss on the lips. I was shocked at first, but I remembered that Karena has been able to take care of herself very well here in Todayland, and I returned the kiss. It was very passionate, and her lips tasted like chocolate. Our movements were slow, and after a few minutes, we slowly broke the kiss. I looked down at my girlfriend's green eyes with concern, but I knew I couldn't win this argument.

"Don't worry about me," Karr said with a smile. "I'll be alright. You just worry about what goes on at your school, okay?"

"Now that you mention it, it doesn't sound like a bad idea. But, call me. I will rush to Todayland University if I don't get a call in T-minus three hours."

"Yes, sir!" Karena replied enthusiastically as we gave each other a kiss on the cheek.

"Good luck."

"You too, darling."

* * *

_Can this class get any more boring?_

Yeah, I love composition so much. I'm actually not a bad writer, but I really hate writing papers for homework. It has been three hours since Karena took off to the now-closed Todayland University, so my class time was spent worrying about her. In the back of mind, I hoped she took Carl with her since it was too dangerous for a student to go in the room like Jeanette did back in August.

I felt really sorry for Jeanette. Donatello had freed her from the virus, and she was finally able to remember everything that had happened before she got the virus from the wasp. But the price was high for her; she got cut from all of her classes due to her 3-month long absence. She told Karena that she had registered for spring classes. But that, too, would backfire as the university was now closed due to the amount of people missing because of the virus. The more people that got infected, the bigger the number would get.

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket. I normally would leave my phone in my locker on the second floor, but because my girlfriend was now part of the investigation, I felt as though I needed my phone just in case she needed help. I only took out my phone enough to see the screen; I had missed a call from Karena. I raised my hand and waited to be called on.

"Yes, Wilbur?" asked my teacher, Mrs. York.

"Can I please use the bathroom?"

"Can you wait for a few minutes? I'm almost done."

"I'm sorry, ma'am, it's an emergency."

"Go ahead," Mrs. York said. "Just be sure to use it before class next time."

"Yes ma'am."

I walked out of the classroom on the 3rd floor and went to the men's room. I dialed my girlfriend's number, and after only two rings, I heard her voice.

"_Hello?_"

"Hey, Karr. Did you find anything?"

_"Yes, I did. Can you meet me at Room U-1024 in 10 minutes?"_

"Ten minutes?!" I asked with shock. "I have school, and it's only 11:00!"

_"Now, Robinson."_

"Okay, okay. Yeesh, Karr, I'm on my way."

I hung up the phone when I noticed something wasn't right. Karena Edwards never forced me to get out of school before 3:00 for anything.

* * *

I walked around the dark empty halls of Todayland University with my built-in flashlight in my hand. I had finally located the room Karena told me to go. On the outside, there was yellow tape with the words "**DO NOT** **CROSS**" across the doorway. I jumped over the tape and landed on the door, which I'm assuming Karena knocked down. It was really dark in the room, so I continued to have my flashlight on.

"Hello? Karena? Anyone in here?"

"Wilbur, over here."

I turned and pointed the light at the voice; it was Karena. She gracefully walked over to me and traced my shoulder with her fingers.

"Uh, Karr...what are you doing?" I asked. "This isn't a date."

"Oh, you know, trying to convince you of the true thing," Karena said, but I noticed it didn't exactly sound like her.

"Something's not right here, Karr," I replied with a confused look, and I got into ninja mode. "I really don't want to do this to you, but...HI-YAH!"

I knocked who was supposed to be my girlfriend onto the floor with a kick and pointed the flashlight at her again. She had black eyes, and there was a bite mark on her left forearm!

"NO! You got bitten!"

"Look what you've done, Robinson," Karena exclaimed in her demonic voice. "Apparently I wasn't able to convince you to join our great cause."

"Protecting an egg that will only destroy more citizens' lives in Todayland?!" I exclaimed with anger in my voice. "I don't think so!"

"Very well then. We now consider you a threat to the egg."

"Please, Karena," I pleaded with my girlfriend inside of the virus. "Fight it."

"The hatchling will feed on us all!" the demonic Karena yelled as she took out her bo staff. She charged at me as I defended myself using only my hands.

"FIGHT IT, KARR!" I reached onto my back to grab my katana...only to find out my back was bare.

"Great...where's my katana blade when I need it?!"


	10. Grounded

***I do not own anything to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

Just as I noticed I did not have my katana with me, Karena sprang toward me. I had no choice but to dodge her moves. My only weapons were my hands since I left everything except my phone either at the school or at home. _Wait...the phone._

I back-flipped several feet away from Karr as I took out my phone to call my dad. Unfortunately, Karena was a fast runner and caught up to me as I ran away from the University.

"_This is Cornelius Robinson speaking. How can I help you?"_

"Dad, it's me, Wilbur! I'm in trouble!"

_"Wilbur, you're at school. What are you doing on the phone during school hours?!"_

"There's no time, Dad!" I exclaimed angrily as I continued to run. "I'm at Todayland University and under attack!"

_"You're what?!"_

"Karr's attacking me. She-"

I gasped as my infected girlfriend made a kick, which did hit the hand my phone was in, and the phone flew out of my hand. She almost bit me, but I barely dodged her teeth. I continued to make a run, but my intention was not to go back to the high school; I needed to get to my mom and Carl back home. It was really hard to do, however, with Karena at my back. This was one of the few times when I wished she wasn't trained in karate.

With every block I ran, Karena continued to catch up to me. She was getting more and more aggressive with my every move to run away from her, to my horror.

"You can't run away from us forever, Wilbur," Karena yelled in her half-normal half-demonic voice.

"I've been trained in karate my whole life," I said with anger in my voice. "You can't win."

"You may be right in what you say. But the hatchling will feed on us all, and Todayland will be doomed to be extinct." My anger turned to shock as I stopped in my tracks at the bridge.

"What do you mean by extinct?" I asked as Karena chuckled evilly.

"This was the plan all along, Wilbur. Because those blasted Turtles killed our society, we will get our revenge. We figured that we would feed on them first, but that would make our mission too easy. By coming here to Todayland, we thought that if we could distract Karena Edwards and Wilbur Robinson into joining our society, the Turtles would try to come to their rescue, and we would have our revenge!"

"What? No, that's not possible!" I exclaimed with fear.

"Oh yes, Wilbur. And guess what? You're next!"

Karena lunged forward to try to bite me when I heard a laser shot nearby. I swirled around, dodging both Karr's bite and the laser while the latter was caught off guard.

"This isn't over, Wilbur." I saw Karena try to run away followed by laser shots from the robot sentries.

"Karena, no!"

I sighed as I hung my head down in defeat. I gasped as I felt a really tight hug from my dad, and I returned it.

"When I heard the phone drop, I figured you were in more trouble than I thought," my dad explained. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Dad. I wish I could say the same about Karena though."

"Speaking of which, what in the world were you doing at Todayland University when it is closed?" I really hated it when my dad was angry.

"I received a call from Karr about her finding a clue at the University," I explained, feeling a little bit of guilt inside. "But instead of telling me to go after school, she told me to come in ten minutes. So I signed out of the office and drove to the University. The door was open, and so I went to the room Karr went to. That door was knocked down, and I found Karena in her parasitica form."

"Parasitica? You don't mean-"

"Yes, Dad. Karena got bitten." I sighed in defeat. "What are we gonna do? I'm so worried about what's going to happen to her, and we have to call Donnie-"

"Whoa, Wilbur. Calm down." My dad placed a hand on my shoulder. "After you explain everything to me and Carl at home, I'm going to take you back to school. I'll have a present waiting for you after school."

"Dad, why are you thinking about presents at a time like this when everyone in Todayland could possible go extinct?!"

"It's not-wait a minute, did you say extinct?"

* * *

"And their intention was to get the Turtles to come to Todayland so that the wasps and their victims would finish them off once and for all."

I finished explaining the situation to my dad and to Carl. Carl had his golden hand on his chin while my dad had his head down in concentration.

"This is very grave news," my dad replied. "Yes, we will need to call Dr. Hamato. Maybe he can find a cure for all the victims infected...the ones who are alive, that is."

"We should also contact Mr. Edwards," Carl chimed in. "He is Karena's father. Maybe he can help us find a cure for her at least...like a DNA sample."

"We're going to have to wait for two weeks for that," my dad said.

"Why not now?" I asked.

"Because I'm busy, and you have school."

"Uh, Dad, I'll be on Christmas break soon."

"Come on, let's go."

* * *

I sat in my car reflecting on what had happened today. I had just heard on the news that Karena was now missing...one of the eleven to go missing today. I thought about our conversation this morning before she took off to the University, and then a conversation from a few months ago came back to mind.

_My dad specifically said that no student of Todayland University is to investigate the disappearances._

_I can't help it._

Of course, I had known Karena to be headstrong and very caring at heart, but to finally disobey orders from my dad, who is very protective of Todayland, which he created? I started to wonder if she was bitten before taking off to the University. But she acted normal before.

I started my car and took off for home, not looking forward to what my dad was going to say. He wasn't too happy with me leaving the high school to go to the University, which was strictly forbidden to go into right now because so many students and professors went missing. In my heart, I had hoped Karena would be cured.

I thought about what the victims were afraid of; they seemed to run away when there was a light in the room or when there were lasers. I wondered if they were afraid of a charge from my glove, but I wasn't sure of it yet. Now not only was my focus to cure all of the victims, but my main focus turned to curing my girlfriend. I know for a fact that I cannot live my life without her by my side; without her, I would still be lying to my parents and blaming everything on Carl. I would be failing my classes, especially my AP classes, instead of having A's. I wouldn't be the color guard captain I was right now. I'd be travelling in time everyday instead of staying home and focusing on schoolwork.

I parked my car in the garage and greeted my dad at the door. I could tell my dad wasn't happy; his face looked pretty stern.

"Wilbur, for disobeying my orders and going to the University without permission, you're grounded for two weeks."

"_What?!" _I asked in disbelief. "But Karr-"

"You are to stay out of every investigation at Todayland University _and _Todayland High School from now on," my dad said sternly. "Is that clear, young man?" I felt tears forming in my eyes and anger creeping toward my throat.

"AAARGH!" I yelled and ran out the door into the living room and into my room. I sat on one of my cushion chairs, placed my hands on my eyes, and I let the tears come out. I could not believe what was happening, and I continued to let the tears fall until I fell asleep.


	11. Claire

**I am so sorry about not updating for a while! I did start spring semester of my first year in college and I have done a ton of closing shifts lately, so my writing was delayed. What I can tell ya right now is I cannot wait to finish this series so that I can introduce new characters in the next series (there's already a biography for one of them in my profile)! The preview for the next story, "For Good," is already up, so feel free to take a peek at it! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons"***

* * *

**One month later...**

"Wilbur, there's a gentleman on the phone who needs to speak to you."

I groggily woke up to my dad shaking me with a phone in his hand. As I sat up stretching, he gave me the phone after telling his friend that I was here.

"Hello?"

"_Hi Wilbur. I'm Karena's father, Jonathan_."

"So you do exist in this world after all!" I exclaimed.

"_Your dad explained everything to me_," Jonathan Edwards said. "_It is unfortunate about what happened to my daughter_."

"She usually listens to me or my dad whenever we know something is wrong."

"_She was never a rebel. Yes, she is stubborn, but she can also have her own adventures at the same time."_

"So are you making a trip to Todayland to help?" I asked the retired chemist.

"_Definitely...right now as a matter of fact. I still need to book a room at a hotel though."_

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I'll pick you up at the airport and we'll go to my place. We'll feed you, give you some rest, and so on."

"_I'm glad Karena found you,_" Jon said. "_You have proven yourself to be responsible to take care of her."_

"It's what I do, sir. I'm gonna go ahead and let you go so that you can get on the plane and so that I can get ready for school."

_"You have fun now."_

"Thank you, sir. Bye-bye."

* * *

"And that was how World War 1 started in Eastern Europe."

How many times have I heard that story? It's been more than 100 years since that war happened and we're still talking about it. Now, World War 2, on the other hand, is something to talk about more than twice because it has impacted not only America, but it also impacted the globe. I could honestly care less about World War 1, especially after talking about it about 30 times due to an ancestor on my mom's side participating in the war.

"You are dismissed."

I _finally _got up from my desk and walked toward the door when I heard someone cough. I turned around to find that Mr. Banks was looking at me.

"Can I see you for a few minutes please, Wilbur?"

"Uh..sure." I walked until I approached a desk next to his desk and sat in it. "What's up?"

"Is everything alright? You haven't been acting like yourself lately."

"It's complicated, sir," I answered.

"It's about the whole missing people thing, isn't it?" I shot my head up as Mr. Banks asked the question.

"It's obvious?"

"Wilbur, to tell you the truth, the high school will be shut down effective next Monday." _What?! _"There have been way too many students from the high school who have gone missing. I would really hate it if one of those students was you."

"Yeah, my girlfriend from Todayland University went missing," I replied with sadness.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Mr. Banks replied. "Well, I should let you go to lunch. But if you ever need somebody to talk to, feel free to stop by my classroom or at my place. I would love to help you out." I let out a smile.

"Thank you very much."

I walked out the classroom toward the cafeteria while doing something I never did in public: I cried. My girlfriend went missing because she wanted answers, and now the high school was going to shut down along with the University.

I then thought of Violet Parr, a professor whom Karr had met some years ago back in time and got reacquainted with not too long ago. Maybe she could help me and my family alongside Jonathan and possibly Donnie. I'd have to give both of them a call though and find out.

I accidentally ran into someone and landed on the ground, distracting me from my tears.

"Ohmygoodness, I am so sorry!" I looked up to find a girl, who looked like a lower-classman, with blonde hair and blue eyes extending her hand. I took it as she helped me get up.

"Don't worry about it," I replied. "I should've watched where I was going."

"Are you okay?" the girl asked. "Your face is red."

"Yeah, I'm okay."

"Do you wanna talk about it? They say talking about it always helps. I'm Claire Goodwin."

"Wilbur Robinson."

"Get out!" Claire exclaimed. "You're Wilbur?!"

"You've heard of me?"

"Yeah! I've read about how you stopped those criminals from taking other people's lives with just your fists," Claire explained. "You're a true hero!"

"Well, thanks."

"So what's going on that brought you down? Aren't you usually bright?"

"To be honest, not very much lately. My girlfriend went missing about a month ago." I almost cried again.

"Oh no...I'm sorry."

"It's beyond our control," I replied. "I've been trying to figure out what's been going on in Todayland, but my dad keeps confining me to the house."

"So what are you going to do?" Claire asked.

"I really don't know," I answered hopelessly. "I do know some answers, but like I said, I can't go any further than that."

"Well then take this." Claire handed me what looked like a magnifying glass.

"A magnifying glass?"

"Not just any ordinary magnifying glass," Claire smirked. "It tracks leaks, footprints, pretty much all the clues. Give it a shot!"

"Thank you." I smiled. "I'll return it when I'm done."

"Keep it. You'll need it until this whole thing is over."

"How do you know about this?"

"My brother Kyle went missing shortly after your girlfriend did," Claire explained.

"Gee, maybe you should accompany me if you know something about this."

"Oh, I don't know, Wilbur. It's a little risky, even for you."

"Don't worry, I have cloaks." I gave Claire a wink as I explained my plans for going to Todayland University tonight.

* * *

"I'm sorry, Wilbur. I don't have as much flexibility as you despite my shape."

"Don't worry about it," I replied to my new friend. "Just try not to get bitten by a huge wasp."

"A huge wasp?" Claire asked with a giggle. "Isn't a wasp like...six inches?"

"Not the ones who continue to paralyze the Todayland population."

"You're serious?"

"Doy," I replied flatly. "Have you ever heard of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles?"

"Yeah! I've been reading Dr. Donatello Hamato's blog ever since I grew an interest in biology."

"Biology, huh?" I asked. "I just happen to know Dr. Hamato and another professor in this city who teaches biology."

"Really? I'm going to this University next year," Claire explained. _So she's a senior. _"Who's the professor? I'd love to meet him."

"Her," I corrected. "And her name is Professor Violet Parr."

"Invisigirl? Get out! How do you know all these people?"

"It's a long story," I replied. "Let's just focus on finding clues."

"Like...this?" I looked over to see Claire taking out a toothpick and picking up some sort of substance.

"Eeww...that's disgusting! What is that?"

"I'm not sure what that is," the blonde senior answered. "Mucus, maybe?"

"Well, I know of a few people who could identify this?"

"The two doctors you mentioned?"

"Those two and my girlfriend's father," I replied. "He is a retired chemist who is visiting for a while."

"But how will you contact Dr. Hamato?" Claire asked.

"I'll give him a phone call. Anyway, we should probably bag this."

* * *

"This is fascinating!"

"What is it, sir?" I asked the retired chemist.

"Wilbur, you can just call me Jon," he replied with a smile.

"This is the same substance that was used to paralyze the wasps' victims via bites," Violet explained as we were in the basement. "We also found a trace of DNA in this substance."

"And?"

"There was actually two," Jonathan explained. "The first one belonged to Kyle Goodwin, who bit my daughter."

"Kyle? Oh geez."

"I've already contacted Donatello," Violet continued. "And he agreed that he would be coming to Todayland with Lilli to help find a cure for all the surviving victims."

"Good. Oh, and can we please keep it between us?" I asked. "I really don't want Dad finding out about this."

"But your dad could help us," Jon said.

"If he finds out that I'm helping out with the investigation then I'm dead!" I exclaimed, but then I calmed down. "I just hope it won't be too late."


	12. Wounded

**I just realized that I had already posted the last chapter before writing more of that one. So, if you like, please go back a chapter and read the other half...this will be a completely new chapter. Sorry about that! To compliment this chapter and last chapter, *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "The Incredibles," or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

**One month later...**

Todayland High School was officially shut down, and there finally was no news report of a student going missing. Jeanette, Donatello, and Lilli had joined our team of scientists not too long ago. We all had separate goals: Jeanette was to try to find as many victims as she can while pretending to still be paralyzed; Lilli and Violet were to search for clues at Todayland University, or Lilli and me at Todayland High School; and Jon and Donatello were to find a cure for all victims by analyzing evidence. Claire would continue to call me if she saw what she called zombies.

So I was out with Lilli on this fine chilly February day at the high school. We had climbed in from the rooftop as I had parked my car on the roof.

Lillianna Hamato wore quite the outfit for this mission: the purple dress that my cousin Tallulah had given her as a gift. I wore my usual outfit, surprisingly still fitting into it. But then again, my dad had always found a way to make all of my favorite outfits fit me.

"So what floors are we covering?" the kunoichi asked me.

"Meet me at my locker: 545. It's on the second floor. You cover the third floor and the right side of the second floor. I'll take care of everything else."

"Roger."

"Call me if you need me," I said, and Lilli nodded as we separated. There weren't a lot of classrooms on the first floor; it was mainly the choir room, the gym, the cafeteria, and a few classrooms to the left side. Which reminded me, there was the room where Penelope had found the egg. It would definitely be worth checking out. All of a sudden...

"I figured I'd find you here, darling."

I turned around to find...Karena!

"Karr? Well, at least I can save my energy hunting for you."

"Oh, hunting me down won't be necessary, sweetheart," Karena replied. _Sweetheart? Something's not right with her voice._

"What do you mean, Karr?"

"Rather, I should be the one hunting...hunting for you!" Before I blinked, she lunged toward me and tried to bite me! I just managed to kick her before she could finish the job.

"Don't you know what you're doing?" I said, now with ice in my voice.

"Destroying the boy known as Wilbur Robinson and the Turtles!"

We continued to exchange punches and kicks at each other in the hallway. She was way better than I thought...even though I had trained her since Rachel was arrested. We just continued to fight like that for hours. I was getting exhausted and realized that my girlfriend had just kicked me to the ground.

"Lil-"

I screamed in pain as Karr slapped me across the mouth and my head hit the concrete floor. I fought with all my spirit and ignited my chargeball. I fired a charge at my paralyzed girlfriend, but I missed. However, she looked rather frightened and ran away from me. All of a sudden, I felt really dizzy, but not before Lilli ran over to me.

"Wilbur! Are you alright?!"

"Lilli...call your...father..."

* * *

I woke up with a moaning voice. My head was throbbing like crazy, but I had to get up.

"Easy, Wilbur. You had a contusion and you're healing."

I looked up to see Dr. Donatello Hamato and his daughter hovering over me.

"What happened?" I asked with pain, rubbing my head. "Where am I?"

"You're at my hotel room," I heard Karena's father reply back.

"You are very lucky my daughter called me in the nick of time," Donnie replied. "Take about a few minutes more, and you would've fallen into the wasps' hands."

"I was almost paralyzed?" I asked. "How?"

"You might wanna take a look," Lilli said, handing me a mirror. I gasped as I found scratch marks on my left cheek just above the chin.

"Were her nails full of-"

"Yes, they were, Wilbur," Violet answered as she entered the room. "How are you feeling?"

"Faint," I answered, feeling like I was drugged.

"I just might be able to make a cure out of this," Donatello said. "But I also need some DNA from ALL of the victims...including Karena's."

"Let me take care of hers," Jon said. "Lilli and Claire will work together to find everyone else."

"We better move then," I replied, trying to get up.

"Wilbur, relax," the genius turtle said, placing a hand on my shoulder and having me lie back down.

"Why?"

"There's still some poison in your bloodstream. Take it easy."

I sighed in defeat as everyone else left the room. I really didn't want to stay cooped up in the hotel room, but what was I to do? I couldn't just go back home and tell my dad everything.

I attempted to get off the bed and try to help. I was successful, but I felt a little bit light-headed. Nonetheless, I put my clothes back on instead of this white nightgown that I was wearing and crept out the window. After landing on the ground, still feeling slightly light-headed, I ran toward the high school.

* * *

**By the way, thank you very much for reading my stories over this past month! I have gotten the most views from this story and "Disaster!" In case you haven't read "Disaster!" yet, it's the story when Karena and Wilbur meet. I'd check it out sometime :)**


	13. Family Talk

**This chapter will be in continuation from the last one. Thanks for reading! *I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons", "The Incredibles," or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

Yes, I did wobble a few times as I ran back to the closed Todayland High School and climbed onto the roof where my flying car was still parked at. I reached in my pocket to feel my keys only to find out that my keys weren't in my pocket! I frantically searched all over the roof, and when I couldn't find then, I jumped into the third floor of the high school. I ran down the stairs to the first floor and toward the biology room, and there were my keys, just feet away from that room.

While I was in the building, I decided to look for more clues. I immediately unlocked the door to the biology room with one of my dad's inventions that he kept in the house. I looked around to see if there was any eggs like the one Carl showed me on the security tapes. To my disbelief, the egg was gone! _But who could've taken it?_

I looked around the room for more clues and found some footprints with my scanner.

"Scanner, who do the footprints belong to?"

"_Footprint was unable to be identified. But the shoeprints belong to an owner of tennis shoes."_

I pulled out my phone and called Claire. If she didn't answer, then I would call Lilli.

"_Claire here!"_

"Hey, it's Wilbur. I found a clue at the high school."

_"Aren't you supposed to be on bedrest?"_

"I'm fine, Claire," I replied as I tried to hide my stomach being upset due to the little poison I had in my system. "When you find the 'zombies,' can you see who wears tennis shoes?"

_"Why?"_

"The egg in the biology room is gone. I found shoeprints not too far from it and my scanner says that they're tennis shoes."

_"Was it Karena?"_

"No, the only time Karena wears tennis shoes is when she's working out. It could be anybody who has the virus, but it's not her."

_"Okay then...I will be on the lookout."_

"Thanks Claire."

_"Now YOU get back to bed. You probably will be poisoned eventually."_

"Claire, relax. I'm fine. I'll talk to you later."

I hung up and went up to my locker on the 2nd floor. Despite school being out for a while, I found a note that wasn't there before it closed. I unlocked my locker, opened it, and the note fell. I opened the note and gasped in horror at what I read:

_Wilbur, please meet me in the T-building at Todayland University at 6 PM tonight. Come alone. If you bring a friend or two with you, you're next. If you don't come at all, your precious family will fall under the egg's control._

"Great...anybody could've written this note." I paused, remembering my scanner, and scanned the paper. "Scanner, identify any fingerprints on this piece of paper."

_"Fingerprints belong to Karena Edwards."_

"Figures," I replied sternly. "What do I say to Claire? And what will Dad say? He'll need to know."

* * *

"You did _what?"_

"I know, Mom, I went against Dad's orders," I said with anger in my voice. "But I had to continue my investigation!"

"_And _you got poisoned in the process, Wilbur!" my mom exclaimed, placing her hands on her hips. "You could've been killed!"

"Look, Mom, if I don't help Todayland get rid of this virus, you and the family will be next. I got the note to prove it."

"Note or not, you're not going anywhere," my mom scolded me. "And don't worry about us; we have meatball cannons, two gifted minds, a super-heroine, a pizza delivery man, a seamstress, an artist, a robot, and a squid to back you up."

"Uh, Mom...what do Uncle Art, Tallulah, and Laszlo have to do with this?" I asked. "And you forgot a psychic and a chemist."

"We all have our own special powers," my mom explained.

"How?"

"We were all made with a hidden talent, and we have shown those talents to the world."

"But what about me?" I asked with doubt. "All I do other than karate is cause you guys trouble."

"Oh honey, ever since you met Karena, you have changed. Yes, you still get into trouble, but that doesn't mean you're not special." I looked up as my mom gave me a hopeful smile. "You have the gift of imagination...a strong one, just like your father. Not only do you have that, but you have the greatest gift possible, like all of us do: love. You would do anything to be with the people you love, like saving Karena from the virus, giving Lillianna hope for a bright future with her powers, and most importantly: giving your father hope. When he would fail on a project, you were there to cheer him up."

"You knew all of that?" I asked with shock.

"I'm his wife, Wilbur, and I'm your mother. I am amazed and proud of how you two turned out to be, and I'm extremely happy to be a part of not only his family, but also yours. You make me very proud, Wilbur."

"So, you're letting me go?" My mother sighed when I asked.

"Wilbur, I almost lost your father once," she replied with sadness in her brown eyes. "There is no way that I'm going to lose you to a parasitic wasp."

"How did Dad almost die?" I asked, curious as to why she never told me the story.

"That is a story for another day, Wilbur. Right now, you are staying under Carl's care until you get better."

"But, Mom-" I froze as my mom left the room. I remembered the note, and I glanced at the clock in her room: it was 5:00 PM. I gasped in horror, afraid of what my mom was getting into.

"No..."

* * *

"You have to save my mom!" I exclaimed in the phone.

"_I know your mom is a very talented woman,_" Violet Parr replied. "_But why would she go to the University in your place_?"

"I don't know! I don't even know if she took the whole family with her or not!"

"_Now, Wilbur, calm down. Now who is home?_"

"As far as I know of, just me and Carl."

"_The whole family couldn't have just gone to the University."_

"Well, I'm feeling a little better," I replied, hopping off the chair and heading to the door. "Oh no...it's too quiet!"

"_Calm down, Wilbur. Did you check the train room?"_

"The train room...maybe Aunt Billie is still here." I headed to the travel tube, and I was sucked up. I landed in the train room after only 10 seconds, and there was my great-aunt, looking amazing in her usual blue attire.

"She's here," I said. "I'll keep you updated." I hung up the phone and ran over to Aunt Billie.

"Well, hello there, Wilbur!" Aunt Billie exclaimed. "How are you feeling?"

"A little better, but guilty," I replied. "Is it just you and Uncle Joe here?"

"Grandpa Bud and Grandma Lucille have decided to remain here as well," my great-aunt replied. "Everyone else went to the University. Why do you ask?"

"Well, they're in trouble," I answered.

"How, Wilbur?"

"There's this note that a paralyzed Karena wrote to me. I was supposed to go to the University alone, but what if she finds out that I was absent and it was my family instead?"

"Oh, Wilbur, they went to the University in your stead because they love you...we all love you." This talk started to remind me of the talk with my mother. "You're the only child in the family. Your father would often come in the train room and talk to me about how he was afraid of losing you. We all worry about you everyday. And your mother...she loves you more than what everyone would think. She trained you and taught you to be the young man you are today. It is her job to pass on what she knows down to you. If she were to lose you now, she would be heartbroken."

"I know how much everybody loves each other, but sacrificing themselves for me?" I pondered. "That's huge."

"I know, it takes a lot of courage," Aunt Billie replied. "But we would do anything to keep you alive." I now understood why everyone had left. I never knew the true meaning of sacrifice until just now. I knew what to do.

"Take me to the University," I said, collecting my katana that I kept in the guest room.

"Wilbur, you'll-"

"I know what I'm doing. Also, contact Dad and Dr. Hamato. I'll contact the others."

* * *

**Yeah, I thought we needed some Robinson talk in here...especially from Franny. To be continued! :)**


	14. Saving Karena

**I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "The Incredibles," or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

"Here we are, Wilbur: Todayland University!"

The train was coming to a complete stop as Aunt Billie and I arrived at our destination. I was ready to fight with my katana, chargeball glove, and havoc gloves in my backpack. I could care less about the remaining poison that was in my bloodstream; it was my job to fight until my last breath.

"Are you sure you wanna do this?" Aunt Billie asked.

"We can do this," I replied with a stern look. "I know we can."

"But what-"

"We are the Robinsons, remember?" I said, placing a hand on my aunt's shoulder. "We keep moving forward, no matter what." My great-aunt smiled at my words as she held the hand on her shoulder. "Now let's move."

We slowly got off the train and walked into the S-building of the university. We crept quietly to not disturb any parasitica victims or any wasps that could be hiding.

"We are not letting you harm my son!"

We turned sharply toward the feminine voice that was coming from the T-building.

"If my brothers and sisters remember correctly, the note was for Wilbur Robinson, not you." _Karena. _"So please, step aside so that we can find Wilbur ourselves."

"You're gonna have to get through us first," Uncle Art shot back as the entire family surrounded my mother. I stared in awe at my family: my parents, my two uncles, and my two cousins-once-removed.

"And we have plenty more back home," Tallulah chimed in. What I saw next, I saw in horror: there were five newly-hatched wasps behind Karena! Four of them went to attack my family while one stayed behind.

"As you wish," Karena replied in her demonic voice, and turned around...with her hands up as though she was worshiping the wasp. Scared for her life, I put my backpack down and took out my havoc gloves. I ran toward the group in rage, but also in fear. My girlfriend continued to have her hands held high as the wasp took a lick of her. _No, no, it can't eat her! Not now!_

"NOOO!" I screamed as I clapped my hands together as hard as possible. My family, who was not infected, covered their ears at the sonic sounds while Karena screamed with her hands on her head. All five wasps were turned into the same yellow mucus that I've been seeing for the past few months. Unfortunately and knowing I would get into trouble for this, everyone in the room except for me and Aunt Billie had mucus all over them.

"No! The hatchlings have been destroyed!" The paralyzed Karena ran over to the floor to where the majority of the mucus ended up and started to cry.

"Now, Donnie!" I shouted to the ceiling, and down came Donatello and his daughter. Donnie injected the cure into Karena's arm as Lilli ran over to her side. Karr collapsed moments after the injection. I ran over to her side and turned to the kunoichi.

"She'll be fine," Lilli assured me.

"Can you please make sure it's actually her?" I asked, scared of what the wasp may have done to my girlfriend's brain. Lillianna placed her hands on Karr's head and concentrated.

"It's her," she answered with a smile, which turned into a strange look. "But this mucus is super disgusting! Maybe we should clean her up." Lilli turned toward my family, who were also covered in mucus. "And you guys, too. Daddy, help us out."

Dr. Hamato gave the three of us dishcloths and we started to clean everyone. I got set to cleaning my girlfriend while Donnie, Lilli, and Aunt Billie cleaned up my family.

"Uhh...Wilbur? Is that you?"

I turned my head toward the voice below me, and to my relief, my girlfriend's beautiful green eyes opened!

"Karr!" I hugged her tightly as I removed the last of the mucus. "I was starting to think I'd lose you for good."

"What are you doing here?" Karena asked. "Shouldn't you be in class?" _Oh shoot! I forgot...she can't remember anything after being paralyzed._

"Karr...you were a victim of the wasp." It really pained me to say those words.

"I was? For how long?"

"About 4 months," I answered with sadness, and I hugged her again. This time, she hugged me back. "I don't know what I would do if I had lost you...I love you so much, Karr."

"I love you too, Wilbur." We paused as we continued to hug, not caring that there was anyone else in the room. "Kiss me."

I let go of her and looked at her with shock.

"Karena, you've just been healed. You should take it easy."

"It doesn't matter, Will. You're here with me, and you might just be able to save Todayland. Besides, I wanna boost your confidence and make up for all the harm I caused you."

"Karr, it was beyond your-"

I was interrupted as I felt a pair of lips on mine: her lips. I closed my eyes as I accepted the kiss and kissed her back, finally glad I had my best friend back. Nothing was going to take her away from me ever again.

We broke the kiss after hearing someone clear their throat. We turned to see Donatello approaching us with a smile.

"Wilbur, those gloves...what are they?"

"They're havoc gloves," I explained to the mutant scientist. "They can disrupt matter, but not destroy it, but they're also useful for going underground."

"That would explain all the sonic sounds we heard," my mom, Franny, chimed in.

"That would also explain the goo," I said uneasily.

"That's it!" Donatello exclaimed as everyone looked toward him. "I know how we can save the city! Wilbur, use those gloves to destroy all the hatchlings that have been released in Todayland. My daughter will distract them and bring them to you. With Claire's and Cornelius's help, I should be able to find a cure for everybody. But I'll need help finding them."

"Let Carl take care of that," my dad replied.

"What do you want me to do?" Karena asked.

"Team up with Jeanette and help my father find the other victims," I replied.

"Jeanette's alive?"

"Safe and sound at the Robinson house," I answered with a smirk.

"We'll back you up, cousin," Laszlo chimed in.

"Fantastic!" I exclaimed. "Now let's save Todayland!"

* * *

**Karena's back! Who else is excited? So, yes, the next chapter will be in Karena's P.O.V. Thanks for reading!**


	15. Karena: Saving Todayland

***I do not own anything related to "Meet the Robinsons," "The Incredibles," or "Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles"***

* * *

KARENA'S POV

I had to meditate for a few minutes as I was still healing from the parasitica virus that I somehow got, but I managed to get back on my feet with Lillianna's help.

"You came all the way to Todayland just to save the city?" I asked the redhead, and she flashed a smile at me.

"It is my job," Lilli replied. "After all, I am part mutant-turtle." She paused for a few seconds. "We should probably go. Your boyfriend's counting on us."

"I need to find Jeanette first," I said. "Wilbur mentioned she was at his house."

"The time machine you took is still in the parking lot, but there's one catch." I shot my head toward Lilli with a raised eyebrow. "Daddy had to place the invisible cloak on so that the sentries couldn't spot it."

"So it could be anywhere?" I asked. "Great...so where do we start?"

"The roof, maybe?"

"Lilli, I'm not a kunoichi like you. I can't jump to high places."

"Then do you trust me to help you?"

"Since when do you jump on buildings?" I asked with a laugh.

"It's what's called Sensei Leonardo trained me," the kunoichi daughter of Donatello laughed. "Come on!"

I followed Lillianna out of the building toward the parking lot.

"Alright, hang on to my neck."

I did as she told me as she reached for a grappling gun from her pocket. She fired toward the top of the building, which was a success, and we started to fly up.

"No climbing?" I asked.

"Nope! My dad upgraded these to make life easier." With that said, Lilli winked at me, and I chuckled. We finally reached the top of the building: five stories high.

"Okay, I'm going to leave it to you to find the time machine," I said. "You have the powers."

"Karena, I can read minds and sense emotions," Lilli shot back. "Not sense where...wait!" She held up her hand after she tensed up. She searched for whatever triggered her mind, and shortly afterwards, she gave me a huge grin.

"Ohmygosh I found the time machine!"

"See, I told you you could find it," I winked. "What are you touching?"

"I think it's a wing," Lilli answered. "You probably know more about time machines more than I do."

"Actually, Wilbur's a genius when it comes to those. But he has taught me a few things since we saved your life." I walked over to the machine and placed a hand where Lilli's was.

"Yep, it's one of the wings...the left wing to be exact." I continued to search the machine to see whether the door was opened or not. I knew I had left it open before being infected. "Oh, this is not good."

"Why?"

"The door's closed," I replied. "Your father must've closed it. And I can't remember which button it is to open the door from the outside."

"Allow me," Lilli said with a smirk. She jumped onto the invisible wing and started to search for the button. To my amazement, she found it after only five seconds, probably using her powers.

"Where was it at?" I asked.

"Right next to the mirror," the psychic kunoichi answered. "Now let's get in, but you drive, okay?"

"Right."

* * *

"Jeanette!" This was the third time that I had called the former victim's name, but I was still unable to find her.

"Karena, over here!" I turned to see Lilli going into the music room. I went in after her and found Jeanette in the corner scared for her life. I wondered if there was something actually wrong with the virus going on or if she was just scared of Lilli's appearance with her three-fingered hands and three-toed feet.

"There's no need to be afraid, my friend," Lilli said to the blue-eyed brunette. "I am Hamato Lillianna, the daughter of Donatello."

"You're Dr. Hamato's daughter?" Jeanette asked, calming down.

"Yes, Jeanette."

"I didn't know he had a daughter! No wonder I was scared. I am so sorry about screaming."

"Even though we mutants have been allowed to live among normal human beings for years, we still get people freaking out at us," Lilli explained. "But it's okay; we all get used to it."

"So who is the girl behind you?"

"I'm Karena Edwards," I answered. "I'm a fellow student at Todayland University."

"You go to Todayland University?" Jeanette asked as I nodded. "Why haven't I seen you before?"

"It's probably because we have different majoring programs," I answered. "I'm a music education major."

"I'm a physics major," the brunette replied.

"Maybe you could help us find the remaining victims in Todayland," Lilli chimed in. "My father knows how to cure everyone in the city."

"But what about the wasps?"

"My boyfriend's taking care of that," I replied.

"Speaking of which, my dad told me to distract the wasps and bring them to Wilbur," Lilli chimed in. "So I should probably go. You two help Dr. Robinson find the other victims so that my dad can heal them."

"Roger," Jeanette said with a smirk as Lilli ran out of the music room and out the front door.

"Well, I think I remember most of the places I've gone while paralyzed," I said. "We'll go to where I remember going and then you can help me out with the rest."

"Sounds like a plan."

* * *

"Seriously, Karena? We're at Todayland University? But, isn't it closed?"

"Yes, but this is where the wasp laid the first egg," I answered Jeanette's question. "We'll wait for the others here."

"Did you go to class in this building?" Jeanette asked.

"Yup, but it was closed right after a sentry-or maybe it was Carl...found the egg."

"Let's put these people with the others," the brunette suggested, and we got to work carrying the victims out of the time machines. All I had was a pipe that I 'borrowed' from the Robinson basement to knock out any parasitica victim that would try to pass on the virus to us again. I would have to explain the damages done to Wilbur or his father later as...there were quite a few technicalities. All that Jeanette used was her fists; I was surprised she had such strong arms.

"Hey, Jeanette, I'm curious; did you train in karate by any chance?"

"No, but I took boxing classes," the physics major answered. _Yep, that would explain it. _

"I think that's everyone," I said, wiping my forehead after placing a paralyzed boy in front of all the other victims.

"So now what?"

"We wait for everyone else to show up," I answered. "Dr. Robinson should be here any minute."

"Here he is now with Dr. Hamato and Lillianna!"

I looked up to see a red flying car-Cornelius's vehicle with the two doctors and the kunoichi with some more victims...and a jar. They hopped out of the car as Lilli ran over to me and hugged me. She was crying into my shoulder as I hugged her back.

"What happened Lilli?" I asked.

"Wilbur told me about Claire's brother being one of the victims," the teared up kunoichi explained.

"And?"

"Whatever is in the jar is what was left of him," Lilli sobbed. _Ohmygosh...what will Wilbur say? What will Claire say?_

"Oh Lilli...I'm so sorry."

"Kyle's dead?" Jeanette asked as we sadly nodded. She joined in on the hug and cried along with us.

Our thoughts about the fallen college student were interrupted when we heard faint sonic sounds. I shot my head up to see Wilbur surrounded by about seven wasps! I broke out of the hug and grabbed my pipe from the ground as I ran to help my boyfriend.

"HEY!" The wasps turned toward me as Wilbur Robinson was knocked down to the ground. "I believe it's me you want, mutant wasps!" I turned to run away from the wasps to give the black-haired teenager time to get back on his feet. I looked back to see the wasps following me; my plan was working!

"Karr, keep running and don't turn back!" I heard my boyfriend shout, and I did what he said. Not too long afterwards, I heard a loud sonic sound, loud enough to cover my ears. I turned around to see a ton of yellow mucus on the snow-covered ground.

"Eww! That's nasty."

I looked up to see Wilbur trying to catch his breath as he ran toward me. Thankful for not touching the goo and thankful for him saving Todayland, I placed a hand on my boyfriend's left cheek and kissed him on the other cheek. Wilbur kissed me back on my right cheek, returning the gesture, despite him still having his havoc gloves on. I placed my hand around his waist as we walked back to the two groups: the group of scientists and the group of parasitica victims.

"Uh, Karr, what's in the jar?" Wilbur asked as we reunited with everybody.

"Wilbur." Lilli stepped forward, her face red. "That's Kyle Goodwin's remains."

"Oh my...did anyone else not make it?"

"Only Kyle," I answered. "Everyone else made it here."

"Well, that's a relief," Wilbur said, taking in a breath. "Well Donatello, go ahead and do what you do best. We'll have to share the bad news with Claire; she'll be so devastated."

"I know," I replied. "And I knew Kyle when we took a class together. He will be missed."

* * *

"Well hi, Wilbur!" Claire exclaimed as she opened the door. "Come on in!" We walked into the house, which was very nicely decorated with magenta walls and mahogany furniture.

"Claire, I would like to introduce you to my girlfriend, Karena Edwards," Wilbur introduced me to his high school friend, and we shook hands.

"You're very beautiful," Claire complimented me as we shook hands. "It's nice to meet you."

"It's nice to meet you too," I replied. "I actually took a class with your brother, Kyle."

"You know Kyle?" the blonde asked. "How cool is that?"

"Speaking of which, I wish the meeting was more pleasant," Wilbur chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked as a tear formed in my right eye.

"Claire, we have good news to share with you, but we also have some grim news."

"Grim? Like how grim?"

"We saved Todayland and got rid of all the wasps and healed all of their victims," Wilbur explained. "But the price was high."

"Six victims were liquified by the wasps," I continued.

"Is Kyle okay?" Claire asked with hope as Wilbur looked down.

"I'm sorry, Claire. I tried to save him, but it was already too late. The wasp already liquified him before I could finish it off. I'm so sorry."

"Kyle no no NO! He was my best friend, my mentor!" Claire ran into my arms, sobbing into my shoulders...she was the second person to do so today. "Now life won't be the same without him in it!"

"What's going on in here?" The three of us turned around to see Claire's mother standing at the doorway into the kitchen. She was kind of cute for being in probably her forties. She had short blonde hair, a slim figure, muscular arms and legs, and she wore glasses. "Claire, is everything alright? Who are these people?" Wilbur stepped forward to introduce himself and me.

"Mrs. Goodwin, I'm Wilbur Robinson and this is my girlfriend, Karena Edwards."

"You're Cornelius's son, aren't you?" Claire's mother asked.

"Yes, ma'am," the black-haired teenager answered. "We're friends of Claire and Kyle, and we come with news regarding your son. Todayland is saved, but I'm afraid your son is among the victims who didn't make it."

"Oh, Mom!" Claire now ran into her mother and cried into her shoulders. Mrs. Goodwin started to tear up at this news and hugged her daughter back. Tears had also started to form in my eyes, and I buried my head under Wilbur's chin onto his chest as he rubbed my back. Today was solemn here in North Montana, and nothing was going to be the same again.

* * *

**Good news: this will the be the last chapter in the story to have any sort of trauma. Only about at least 4 chapters left...6 at the most! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
